Let Me Be There For You
by RightBackAtItAgain
Summary: Her eyes slowly travel down to his outstretched hand. Why would he help me? He doesn't know me. And even if, he wouldn't understand why I'm standing here, nobody does. TRIGGER WARNING: Depression, suicide attempt, self harm (future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written fanfiction or a story before. I hope that my spelling and grammar is alright and that you guys won't have too much trouble reading through it. I will leave a little A/N at the end to say more.**

 **WARNING: Story contains suicide attempt/thoughts and past self harm (which will come up in the 2nd chapter). So if you have any problem with these themes or it may trigger something, please don't read and head to a much happier story :).**

* * *

She looked down, down into what she hoped would be her escape. It could be so easy. One small step and everything would be over. One small step to end it all, the pain. The empty ness... lonely ness. The cold wind of the night blows through her face. Reminder her, just how long she has been standing here on this bridge. But how long as it really been? Minutes... hours? She doesn't know. Being lost in her thoughts made her totally forget time. Opening her eyes , she realizes that this is it, now or never...

* * *

Walking down the street, Seth Rollins was on his way back to the hotel he would stay in. After a rather uneventful night at a houseshow, due to a small injury, Seth decided to just walk through the clear air to get his mind free. With his hands in his pockets of his A Day To Remember hoodie and earbuds in, Seth rounded the corner. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the person standing on the bridge.

Making his way slowly to the unknown person, stopping a few feet away, he notices that it's a girl standing there. Even though she has a jacket on with the hood over her head, he could still clearly see the long curls of her hair moving in the wind . He surely doesn't want to scare her, especially not when he sees her standing so close on the edge, too close in his opinion.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asks her quietly, not wanting to scare her off. He wonders what would make her stand all alone at the edge of a bridge in the middle of the night?

Not realizing that someone came to her, she snaps her head up looking from where this strange, yet familiar voice was coming from. She couldn't believe her eyes when she realized who exactly was standing there. Seth Rollins! Not only is he her favorite wrestler, but also someone she's looking up to. Who helped her going through some of her darkest days. She didn't even noticed that the WWE would be in her town. That shows even more that she has no clue what's going on around her. And now that he sees her in her most vulnerable state, it makes her want to jump down even quicker. _But maybe he could be the one to save you from all this misery? ... No. Nobody can save me._

Seth looks at her, waiting for a answer. He repeats his question after a minute of waiting. "I said what are you doing?"

His words bring her out of her thoughts again. "Go away." She replies rather unkind.

Frowning, Seth takes a step forward to her and says "No I won't. If you think that I'm just going to leave you here, then you're wrong." Sighing, he walks to the railing and leans over, still a few feet away from her. He looks to her and adds "What's your name sweetheart?"

"It's... It's Alexis... Listen, why can't you just leave me alone. I'm sure you got better things to do than talking to a complete stranger. I'm sure you got better things to do right now."

Not prepared for such an answer, Seth says "Well... Alexis. From what I'm seeing, is that this "stranger" is about to jump from this bridge and I can't just stand here watching you do that. So would you just please take my hand and climb over so we can talk about all this, about you?"

Her eyes slowly travel down to his outstretched hand. _Why would he help me? He doesn't know me. And even if, he wouldn't understand why I'm standing here, nobody does. He could help you! No he won't! He'll just leave you alone like all the other people around you did!_ Without answering his question, Alexis turns her head back to were it was before. Looking down to what she hoped would be her escape. She shuts her eyes, trying to turn off the voices in her head.

 _Okay this won't be easy_ Seth thought to himself while taking his hand back to the railing. "Look, I know you probably think that I'm only talking stupid nonsense, but are you really sure you want to do this? Do you want to jump, just like that?"

Before she could stop herself, Alexis replied "Do you really think I wouldn't stand here if everything would be alright? It isn't, okay? I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of failing. I'm tired of not having someone I can share my feelings with. I'm tired of constantly being the one to blame... I'm tired..."

Because of her outburst, Alexis didn't realized that Seth was standing right behind her. He was making his way slowly to her because he feared that she might be about to jump. She closes her eyes, hoping he would change his mind and just walk away. He slowly puts his hands on each side of her arms and turns her around. She lifts her head slowly and looks into his eyes. Without realizing it, a single tear was slowly making it's way down her face. Before Seth could think about what he was doing, his hand already made it's way towards her face, whipping away the tear from her cheek.

"Let me help you, Alexis... Please." Seth whispers.

"I can't... I..."

"I know you don't know me but you have to trust me. I can't just leave you alone here." Seth says. "I couldn't live with the fact that I didn't helped you."

Alexis chuckles dryly "Ya know, I actually thought that nobody would come by and that I'd be alone out here."

"And that's were you're wrong, Alexis. You're not alone anymore, I'm here for you. And that's the only important part right now. I won't question you about your past, or what made you come here. I'm sure that's the least thing you want to do right now, am I right?"

"Yeah." She whimpers, lowering her head. "But how do I know that you're not just going to run away like everybody else did?"

"You don't, but you're talking to me." Seth raises his hand and points to her head. "I think there's still this one little hope in your mind that makes you wish that there's this one person, that can take you out of this misery. To make you feel better, making you forget all the stuff that's been going on in your life."

Alexis looks up into Seth's eyes and starts to laugh. He can't believe that she's doing this right now, actually believing that she'd fight him of and and tell him to screw himself.

"Why are you laughing?"

Still smiling lightly, Alexis says "You're wrong, I do know you, Seth. I'm laughing because I can't believe that the one person who helped me get through some of my worst moments, who helped me feel better with just his matches and promos, is actually standing here in front of me right now and actually tries to help me." She shakes her head slightly. "Pinch me because I think I'm dreaming."

Seth chuckles for a few seconds but slowly remembers again where and why they're here. "I will, but first please climb over the railing. I would feel better if you'd stand on save ground."

Seth reaches his hand out again like he did before, hoping Alexis will accept his help this time. He seriously doesn't know what do to if she wouldn't do it. _Please take it, Alexis._

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to let you know that I don't know yet when the 2nd chapter will be up. I only write when I feel like it and when I have the need to write my feelings down. So no promises that the next chapter will be up asap :).  
** **Also, while I wrote this chapter, I came across a story that is quite similar to this in some parts. It's called "I Wouldn't Mind" from AhoyFinn. And I just want to clear up that I didn't tried to steal or copy anything on purpose. It was more of a inspiring so to say. If the author has a problem with any of it, than please let me know per PM :)  
** **Oh and if anyone's going trough depression or any kind and just need someone to talk to, my ears are always open and I'd me glad to be there for you.  
** **KK I'm done now, see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Look at me, finally updating this story! But I told ya, I wouldn't come here often, so I hope you aren't angry or so :P. Sorry if this chapter doesn't has a lot of words and it ending apruptly. I just wanted to give you something again after all those months, and I still hope that you like it. I really, really appreciate every review, follow and fav you guys gave me for the 1st chapter, thank you!** __

* * *

 _Please take it, Alexis._

It's gotten colder, the wind has only become stronger and few single rain drops are making their way down from the clouds that have slowly gotten close together. It's only been a few seconds, but for Seth it feels like he's been standing for much longer. His eyes are focused on Alexis, trying to catch every emotion running through her face. His hand hasn't moved since he offered his help.

Her eyes slowly move up from his out stretched hand. She is now looking right into his eyes and Seth fears that she's going to tell him no, that all of his attempts have been for nothing.

But all of those thoughts are blown away, just like the wind that's gushing around them, when her hand slowly moves up and places into his. Seth closes his hand around it, realizing that her hand is cold and shaking. From the weather or her nerves, he doesn't know, probably from both a little bit. But that doesn't matters right now. All he cares about right now, is to get Alexis off this bridge and into a warm place.

With that goal set in his mind, Seth was about to say something when Alexis beats him to it.

"I'm really really tired, Seth. All I want from you is a promise. Please, do not hurt me. Don't leave me alone like all the others did. Don't act all nice now and throw me later away just because you just felt like it at this moment. I don't think... No. I know that I won't be able to handle another let down. Promise me.

Seth looks right into her eyes and sees every emotion possible. From hurt, to sadness. Maybe even a bit of relief, he doesn't know. "Listen Ale-"

"PROMISE ME!" She shouts at him with her voice now shaking.

Furrowing his brows, Seth's gently moves his other hand up and down her arm. "Hey, calm down. It's okay. I was just going to tell you. I promise, Alexis. I promise with all my heart that I won't make you feel like you're alone on this world anymore. I'll be there for you. And If you don't believe me, not yet at least, then I'm simply going to show you. And I don't care how long it's going to take me, be it days, weeks, or months. I won't leave your side. I'm your friend now and friends are there for each other. Got that?"

Alexis just slowly nods her head, not being able to do more at the moment. Taking it as an answer, he slowly helps Alexis over the railing. "Now come, let's get you away from here and into a warm place. I don't want to leave you alone right now so you'll come with me."

Only hearing the last few words, Alexis snaps her head up with wide eyes . "What? No! I-I'm sure you must be tired from being at the arena and, and I don't want to trouble you. You probably want to get some rest before you have, have to go home. I don't want to bother you. You deserve your alone time."

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You won't bother me at all. I like having some company from a friend, it does get a bit lonely on the road... We can watch TV if you want or play games. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, we'll just chill like friends do. I got my Xbox with me too. I won't take "no" for an answer."

"But..."

"No" Seth says playing his index finger on her lips. "No buts. You will come with me, if you want or not. I may be hurt, but don't think that it'll stop me from carrying you."

 _Maybe he really means what he said. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. 1 or 2 more days won't hurt... not like there's anything more to be broken inside of me anyway._ "Alright, let's go." She says with a smile and a tiny sigh.

Seth returns her smile and starts to help her over the railing. As soon as her 2 feet touched the ground, everything comes crushing down on her. Alexis just falls into Seth's arms and starts crying.

"Hey, hey, shhhhh. I got you, it's okay. Shhhh" Seth quietly says to Alexis while lightly stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

They take their way to the hotel. Everything is just a blur to Alexis. She can only nod when Seth asks her if she wants to listen to some music.

* * *

Once arriving Seth's room, Alexis sits on the bed and stares at the wall. Everything's crashing down on her. For the past few months, she couldn't hold onto anybody. Being alone for so long has taken it's toll on her. She doesn't realize when a few single tear drops fall down her face. Seth, who just took a shower, dressed in a shirt and shorts, sees and runs to her. He kneels in front of her and takes Alexis' hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 _Everything_ "It's just so much, Seth. I don't know how to deal with all these emotions I'm feeling right now. I've been alone for so long now and the next second you're here offering your help and I don't know how to take it all." *sniffles* "I'm sorry for being so emotional"

"It's okay, please no more crying. You don't have to apologize at all, sweetheart. I understand how hard it must be for you do deal with this. You haven't really experience anything good lately, so having someone who actually cares for you is all new to you. But I can assure you that I won't leave you hanging, alright?"

Alexis looks into Seth's eyes, trying to find any doubts or regrets. But all she can see is pure honesty.


End file.
